Ashadra
Ashadra is one of many terraformed garden planets created by the Tokarthi to study how alien life adapted to radically different environments. As a result, the native creatures' DNA originates from a wide variety of locations. It is the homeworld of Galiana, a human female raised by Delson Krilek Sol I Dor. Orbit Ashadra has a retrograde orbit. Not only does it rotate backwards, but its day is half as long as its year. This results in extreme temperature shifts across the entire planet. However, the areas closer to the poles tend to remain temperate with the upper most areas being covered in permanent darkness. Atmosphere Ashadra has a standard nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. However, as it was terraformed, it have large significant amounts of cholorofluorocarbons, an arificial product found in substances such as hair spray. Greenhouse gases such as these are commonly used to terraform planets. Climate Ashadra goes through extreme seasonal changes throughout the year. During the day, it becomes extremely humid, but at night, it quickly cools off to become a wintery desert. Many trees and other plants have adapted to either survive the entire cycle or leave seeds behind to take their place. Geography The planet is 60% water. Combined with the long day-night cycle, the large portion of land makes the planet's surface temperature extremely variable. The temperature shifts also result in dangerous storms known as hypercanes. These devastating tropical storms can be found plaguing the continents of Gondwana and Laurasia, though Pangea tends to be safe due to its large expanse of land. Continents Aurarctica A continent on the planet's southern pole formed from being obscured in permanent darkness. It is covered in ice and permafrost and regarded as inhospitable, but it is inhabited by primitive life forms. Lemuria A vertically place continent close to the poles. The geography is temperate in the northern area and gets increasingly tropical southward. The Tokarthi have also built their city out of it. It is surrounded by the Trelthys Ocean. Pangea Pangea - The largest continent encompassing the entire east hemisphere with a wide variety of biomes. Many of Ashadra's greatest civilizations originated here. Gondwana A tropical continent towards the south pole Laurasia A temperate continent towards the north pole Ecosystem Many of Ashadra's native life has been either introduced from other planets, genetically altered by the Tokarthi, or mutated from cross contamination between different alien species. Flora *Greatbark - An enormous tree that can grow up to a quarter miles high. They can be found in large clusters in Gondwana. *Daggergrass - Plants with a sharp metallic coating capable of retracting themselves into the ground. Essentially, these are living spikes. Combined with photosynthesis, daggergrass will also absorb nutrients from any unforunate creature that gets impaled by it. At night, they will retract completely and hibernate for half a year. *Botnakila - A mobile plant adapted to Ashadra's night, the Botnakila is a carnivorous plant that actually chases down prey like an animal. It resembles a large, thick-stemmed Clematis. Fauna *Tuskidon - A genetically engineered mammoth from Earth suited to inhabit Aurarctica. It is significantly larger than its old Earth cousins. *Sabermaw - A tiger with fangs extending both upwards and downwards allowing it to grip prey with ease. *Slasherwing - A bat-like creature with wings that are very sharp. It can cut through foilage just by flying through the air. Ancient Ashadrans captured this creature and used their wings as blades. *Twilight Ray - A sting-ray like flying creature that dwells in the planet's twilight areas. As the planet rotates, it migrates as its body is sensitive to extreme heat and extreme cold. *Simoon - A desert monkey that lives in the grasslands of Pangea. It has a large mane and large teeth to frighten predators *Teraqila - A 3 meter tall dinosaur-like bird that hunts the Simoon. *Chimrok - A desert-dwelling bipedal creature that is very active during the day. At night, its bones will lock up turning it into a statue. However, it is disturbed, it can wake up and surprise its opponent. *Dark Strider - A powerful, 2.5 meter tall humanoid that thrives in Ashadra's nights. This creature takes the role of top predator then, and will even attack Ashadran Human Settlements and Cities. *Mothound - A dog-like creature with 8 ears. There are 9 different subspecies, one domesticated and 8 specially adapted to different environments (some of those 8 are comparable to Earth animals, although not necessarily dogs): **Domesticated Mothound - The Domesticated Mothound subspecies was created by cross-breeding Desert, Swamp, and Tundra variants. The Domesticated Mothound is the average Ashadran equivalent to Earth's Domesticated Dog. **Desert Mothound - **Jungle Mothound - Like the Desert Mothound, the Jungle Mothound has long limbs. However, the Jungle Mothound's limbs are adapted for climbing trees. The Desert Mothound is the average Ashadran equivalent to Earth's Panther. **Grassland Mothound - The Grassland Mothound has shorter limbs, as well as an extra ear protruding from its forehead. It is the Ashadran Equvalent of the Earth African Wild Dog. **Aquatic Mothound - **Volcano Mothound - **Arctic Mothound - **Tundra Mothound - **Swamp Mothound - *Araclaw - Also known by the Ashadran Human Residents as the Spike-shelled Spider, the Araclaw is a dangerous predator in dark places, be they forests or night-time Ashadra. History Ashadra was once a pressure cooker planet with a thick atmosphere and extremely high surface temperature. The Tokarthi terraformed the planet so that they could use it in their experiments. They extracted entire continents worth of soil samples from other planets. Most notable, they had literally moved over the continent of Lemuria from Earth. After the Tokarthi introduced Humans, the Humans proceeded to take over the planet for themselves. They evolved to be much more technologically advanced than their Earth counterparts, but they never were able to set up colonization on other planets. Around 2124 AD, Ashadra's Human population was wiped out, mostly by the Harvesters, with the survivors evacuated and integrated into Delson society. Due to the Harvester Attack on the world, the Delsons have labelled it 'unsuitable for colonization' and therefore restrict any colonization attempts on it. Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Planets Category:Terraformed worlds Category:Post ice-age worlds